My Frist Maid By Lisa of kindness
by Hitsu the Protector
Summary: Hitsugaya, seorang anak SMA . Tapi dari penampilannya sangat tidak menyakinkan . Dia bertemu Rin, anak yang terkena penyakit aneh . Suatu kali, Rin membuat Hitsugaya marah . " Bagaimana caraku minta maaf Hitsugaya-kun "/"Entahlah, mungkin kau harus menjadi pelayanku ? "


**My Frist Maid !**

**Rate : M **

**Genre : Romance**

**Summary : **

**Hitsugaya, seorang anak SMA . Tapi dari penampilan sangat tidak menyakinkan . Dia bertemu Rin, anak yang terkena penyakit aneh . Suatu kali, Rin membuat Hitsugaya marah . " Bagaimana caraku minta maaf Hitsugaya-kun "/"Entahlah, mungkin kau harus menjdi pelayanku !? " **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach And Vocaloid **

**.**

**.**

**Cerita Crossoverku yang pertama . Semoga yang baca seneng dan akupun ikut seneng Hehe... ^-^ . Maaf kalo ceritanya banyak yang gaje . Soalnya baru pertama nulis cerita sih - Di maklumin aja yah... (bungkuk sedalem-dalemnya) **

**Enjoy Reading !**

Hitsugaya pov

Namaku, Toushirou Hitsugaya . Aku berumur 17 tahun . SMA kelas 2 . Tapi badanku tak menunjukan kalau aku sudah SMA . Banyak yang mengira aku anak sd . Sifatku sangat dingin bagaikan es . Tapi, aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkan soal sifatku ini .Rambutku berwarna silver, dan rambut ku berwarna hijau tosca .

" Pagi Shirou-chan ! "

sapa seseorang dari belakang ku . Aku tak berbalik melihat orang itu dan tetap berjalan menuju kelas ku .

" Shirou-chan ! " Teriaknya padaku .

Aku tau siapa yang memanggil ku dengan sebutan bodoh itu . Hinamori Momo temanku dari kecil . Anak yang seenaknya .

" Shiro-chan !" Dia makin keras meneriakiku dengan nama itu . Dan yang terakhir dia berteriak

" TOUSHIROU HITSUGAYA !"

Aku berbalik melihatnya, dan bertanya .

" Ada apa ? " tanyaku datar dan tak menunjukan rasa bersalah sedikit pun

" Kau kupanggil tidak balik-balik . Kenapa sih ? " tanya Momo padaku .

" Aku tak mendengar, kau memanggil ku.." jawabku datar .

" Aku sudah memanggil mu berulang-ulang Shiro-chan ! " Katanya lagi padaku .

" Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu ! " Bentak ku padanya .

" Ke..kenapa ? " tanyanya kaget .

" Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang selaluau lindungi . Berhantiah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil . " Jwabku dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Momo dilorong kelas dengan wajah kebingungan . Aku berjalan menuju kelasku dengan memasang tampang dingin . Aku memasuki kelasku dan duduk di kursi kanan terujung, paling belakang .

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi . Kulihat guru Biologi ku masuk dan menyapa murid-muridnya

" Ohayou Minna-san !" Sapanya penuh semangat .

" Ohayou Urahara sensei " Balas murid-murid

" Pagi ini, kalian kedatangan teman baru... " kata Urahara sensei menjelaskan " Kagamine-san, silahkan masuk " lanjut pak guru .

Seorang anak permpuan memasuki ruang kelas, dengan rambut honey blonde dan pita putih berdiri tegak di kepalanya . Aku yang sedang melihat kelangit, langsung terbelalak melihat anak baru itu . Warna matanya sama dengan warna mataku . Tubauhnya hampir sama pendek denganku . Hanya saja aku lebih tinggi sedikit .

" Perkenalkan namaku, Kagamine Rin . Yoroshiku minna-san ! " Kata anak yang bernama Rin itu .

" Kagamine-san silahkan duduk disamping anak berambut putih itu" Kata pak guru, menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong disamping kiri ku

" Hai sensei " balas Rin . Dia berjalan kearah kursi kosong itu dan duduk . " Halo, namaku Kagamine Rin . Yoroshiku ! " katanya padaku . Aku mendengarnya, tapi tak kuhiraukan . Aku hanya menyebutkan namaku

" Toushirou Hitsugaya " Aku tak melihat reaksinya padaku .

( ) ISTIRAHAT SIANG

" Hey Hitsugaya-kun ! kau bisa membantuku ? Aku tak tau jalan menuju perpustakaan . " Tanyanya padaku sambil sedikit menarik ujung lengan bajuku, dan menunjukan muka memelas .

" Kau tak bisa bertanya pada orng lain ? " Tanyaku dengan dingin . Wajahnya terkejut kaget, dan diapun berkata lagi

" A..aku hanya mengenalmu, Hitsugaya-kun . " Dia berkata dengan wajah yan hampir menangis dan dengan memegang tangaku .

" Baka ! Apa kau tak bisa beradaptsi... " Aku mencaci makinya, cukup lama, lalu berkata " Hah~ Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ." Wajahnya berseri-seri senang, dan dia pun memeluk ku dan berkata

" Arigatou Hitsugaya-kun "

Aku melepas peluakannya, dan berkata dengan wajah agak blushing " Baka ! Ap yang kau..." Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku, dan dia langsung menarik ku keluar kelas dan berkata " Ayo ke perpustakaan ! " Katanya penuh semangat, dan menarik tangan ku .

" He..hey ! Kau salah jalan " ujarku padanya dengan masih ditarik .

" Oh ya ? " tanyanya padaku

" Tentu saja ! Ini jalan menuju kantin ! Jalan ke perpustakaan di arah sebaliknya ." ucapku padanya dan berjalan kearah sebaliknya . Aku memasukan kedua tangan ku , pada kantong celana dan berjalan. Aku meliriknya dan kulihat dia mengikutiku dengan agak tenang, tak seperti tadi . Kami tiba di depan pintu perpustakaan

" Ini perpustakaan " Setelah berkata begitu, aku langsung meninggalkannya .

" Hitsugaya-kun ! Arigatou !" Teriaknya padaku . Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku, dan tetap berjalan .

Bel masuk berbunyi . Aku duduk di bangku ku, dan menatap kearah langit biru

" Hitsugaya-kun ! " panggil seseorang dari belakang ku . Aku berbalik melihatnya, dan berkata dengan judes " Apa ? "

" Kau maukan...menemaniku belajar ? " tanyanya

" Tidak ."jawabku dengan sangat singkat dan dingin

"kenapa ? " Tanyanya lagi .

" Aku tak mau terlalu dekat dengan orang" Ucap ku ketus padanya

" Ayolah..!" Bujuknya padaku, dan satu kata yang ku ucap

" Tidak " Dia pun mengembungkan pipinya dan memohon lagi

" Onegai, Hitsugaya-kun" Ujarnya dengan wajah memelas penuh arti . Muka ku hampir Blushing, tapi kuahan dan langsung menjawabnya

" BAKA ! baiklah ! Tapi ingat, Cuma hari ini saja ! " Kataku menambah persyaratan

" Iya.." ujarnya riang,dan duduk di kursinya sambil cengar cengir

( ) Pulang sekolah

Aku pergi kerumah Rin . Sesampai disana, aku berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya yang berwarna kuning . Rumah yang elegan . Menurut ku . Kubunyikan bel pintu kuning itu .

" TENG TONG TING TONG " Bunyi bel yang lucu .

Langkah kaki terdengar dari dalam rumah . " Cklek " bunyi pintu terbuka, dan terlihat anak laki-laki beramput ponny tail membuka pintu, dengan pisang di tangan kirinya .

" Oh, ini Teman Rinny kan ? " tanyanya sembari membuka kulit pisang tersebut . " Rinny ? Siapa itu ? " tanyaku dalam hati .

" Masuklah, Rinny sedang mandi . Akan kuantar kekamarnya . " kata pemuda berambut ponny tail tersebut . Aku mengikuti pemuda itu dengan diam .

Dia membuka sebuah pintu kamar, dan berkata " Ini kamar Rinny Tunggulah disini . " Ucap pemuda itu riang

" Arigatou " Ujar ku, sambil membungkukan badan .

" Do itashimasite " balasnya dengan seulas senyum . Aku duduk di sebuah karpet berbentuk jeruk dan berwarna orange terang . Ku buka syal silver ku dan mantel hitam ku lalu menaruhnya pada gantungan

" Oni-chan, jangan masuk dulu ya ! Aku mau ganti baju dulu ! " Terdengar suara Rin dari balik pintu " Iya Rinny ~... " jawab sang kakak

" Berhenti memanggil ku Rinny ! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Len Oni-chan ! " Bentak Rin . Aku mendengar percakapan itu, dan sedikit merasa geli . " Cklek " Bunyi pintu terbuka, dan terlihat sosok Rin, berbalutkan handuk Kuning dan rambutnya yang masih basah .

" KYAAAAAAAA...!"Rin berteriak dengan kencang dan membuat ku menutup telinga ku . " Astaga, teriakannya kencang sekali . " kata ku dalam hati . " ke..kenapa kau bisa disini ? " teriaknya pdaku

" Kakak mu yang membawa ku masuk, dan menyusruhku menunggumu disini . " Jelas ku padanya .

" Oni-Chan !? " teriaknya lagi . Kali ini lebih kencang dan menyakitkan telinga . " YA AMPUN.. Dia tak cape teriak – teriak gitu ? Aku saja cape dengernya . " Kataku dalam hati .

" Mau sampai kapan kau memakai selembar handuk ? Cepat pakai baju mu !" Bentak ku padanya dengan dingin . Dia melihat pakaian nya dan dengan cepat-cepat mendorong ku keluar kamarnya " Tu...tunggu sebentar ! Aku tak akan lam " Ujarnya padaku, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya .

( 5 Menit Kemudian )

" Si..silahkan masuk Hitsugaya-kun ! " Katanya dengan gugup dan membuka pintu kamarnya lalu mempersilahkan aku masuk . Aku masuk dengan tampang dingin . Kulihat pakaiannya . Baju bertali dan celana hot pants .

" Gomen Hitsugaya-kun . " Katanya pada ku sambil tertunduk malu

" ya.. tak apa . " Jawabku sembari duduk di karpet jeruknya . " Ayo mulai..." ajak ku, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa buku matematika

" Hai ! " Balasnya dengan wajah berseri-seri . 2 jam Aku mengajarinya . Dan...tak terlalu buruk . Dia dapat mengingat hal yang kukatakan dan dicerna dengan baik .

" Baiklah.. " Kata ku sambil melihat jam tangan ku yang sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore . " Hari ini sudah cukup . " lanjutku

Rin pov

Hitsugaya-kun mengatakan " Hari ini sudah cukup . " Wajahku langsung pucat pasi . " Aku tak mau Hitsugaya-kun pergi ! " teriakku dalam hati " Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, agar Hitsugaya-kun tetap disini ! "

Dia berdiri, dan mengambil syal dan mantelnya . Dia berbalik melihatku dan berkata " Aku pu..." . " Tunggu !" Kuhentikan perkataannya " Kumohon tinggallah dan ajari ku beberapa menit lagi ! " Kataku sembari menunjukan wajah memelasku . Kulihat wajahnya yang hampir drak memandangku, lalu menghela nafasnya . " Kau menyusahkan ku saja ! " Ujarnya padaku dengan tampang seram .

" O..onegai Hitsugaya-kun " Kata ku lagi dan dengan wajah yang lebih memelas . seperti anak anjing ?

" Iya.. iya . Kutemani kau 10 menit saja ! " Balasnya mengalah . Dia kembali duduk dan mengajari ku . " Huf.. untung saja " kata ku dalam hati . " Aku harus mengatakan alasan ku ! " lanjutku dlm hati lagi .

Hampir sepuluh menit dia terus mengajari ku . " Su..sudah waktunya ! " ucapku dalam hati .

" Hi...hitsugaya-kun..." ujarku terbata-bata

" Hm..? " tanyanya

" A...aku sebenarnya me...me..." kata-kata ku sedikit terhenti, karna aku sudah terlalu gugup

" Me ? Menangis ? " tanyanya

" Bu..bukan ! Aku me.." lanjutku tapi terhenti lagi

" Ayolah, katakan yang jelas ! " Dia mulai marah

" Me..MEMERLUKANMU ! " Teriakku padanya

" Hah ? " Dia bingung dengan ucapan ku dan berkata " Apa maksudmu ?" tanyanya

" Aku, memerlukanmu untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ku ! " kataku cepat-cepat

" Hah ? Kau sakit ? Pergilah kedokter ! Aku tak bisa menyembuhkan mu ! Lagi pula cita-citaku bukan dokter . " katanya yang mmbuatku merasa aneh . ( loh, apa hubungannya dengan cita –cita ? =.=')

" Be..begini, aku terkena penyakit yang aneh . Jadi, kalau aku tak sengaja mencium seseorang di manapun letaknya, dia berubah menjadi jeruk . Aku sudah berusaha mencari orang yang dapat menyembuhkan ku . Dan pada suatu kali, ada seorang perempuan yang tau cara menyembuhkan penyakit ini . Dia bilang, aku harus mencari anak yang memiliki warna mata sama dengan ku . Lalu mengajaknya pada saat bulan purnama . Mengajaknya_ sex . _Aku yang mendengarnyapun kaget tau... Awalnya aku pasrah saja . Tapi saat meninggalkan tempat tinggal ku yang lama dan pindah ke kota ini, ak bertemu dengan mu . Warna matamu sama dengan ku . Ku pikir kami-sama masih memberiku harapan . Akhirnya kujalankan rencana ini . Dan aku ingat hari ini malam bulan purnama . Ja..jadi tolonglah aku Hitsugaya-kun ! " Katku sambul bersujud memohon padanya nya .

Aku tak berani melihat wajahnya, takutnya dia marah .

" Kau gila ? Aku tak mungkin melakukan hal itu pada wanita yang tak kusukai ! Kau sudah membuatku muak ! Aku pulang sekarang !? " Teriaknya dan langsung meninggalkan kamarku

" Ga...gawat, aku membuatnya marah besar ! Bagamana ini ? " tanya ku dalam hati yang penuh kegelisahan .

Hitsugaya pov

" Anak gila ! Apa maksudnya mengarang cerita seperti itu ? Baru kali ini aku bertemu anak segila itu ! " kataku penuh amarah . Aku berjalan pulang dan meninggalkannya .

( ME )

Esok paginya, aku bernagkat sekolah dengan wajah kesal . kuharap aku tak bertemu dengannya lagi !

Setibaku di kelas aku duduk dan memandang ke langit .

" Hitsugaya-kun ! " Kata seseorang menyapa ku . Tapi tak kuhiraukan .

" Go..gomenasai Hitsugaya-kun ! " Teriak anak itu pada ku . Dia membuat ku terkejut, lalu berbalik melihatnya . " Bagaimana caraku meminta maaf Hitsugaya-kun !" tanyanya

"Aku jadi ingin sedikit mengerjainya, karna sudah membuatku marah . " kataku dalam hati . Aku tanpa sengaja tersenyum agak licik padanya . " Entahlah, mungkin kau harus jadi pelayanku !? " Kata ku padanya . Dia tersentak kaget dan tertunduk .

" Ba..baiklah, aku akan jadi pelayan mu yang setia _Master "_ jawabnya dengan wajah blushing . Aku yang melihatnya pun ikut blushing . Tak ku kira dia aan menerimanya . Aku memalingkan wajahku dan berkata " Mu..mulai sekarang kau harus melayani ku . Menyiapkan bekal untuk ku ! "

" Hai.. _Master_ ! " Balasnya agak senang _. _

( 1 Minggu Kemudian )

Setiap hari dia membuatkan ku Bento . Ku akui bentonya enak . Setiap hari dia membuatku agak berdebar . Aku tak bisa mengakui kalau aku menyukainya . Aku hanya bisa diam dan berpura-pura menjadi _Master_nya . Aku tak berani mengakui itu .

( Istirahat Siang )

" Master, Kubuatkan bento special untuk mu ! " teriaknya padaku . " Ayo, kita makan diatap ! " lanjutnya dengan tersenyum manis

" Hm.." balas ku singkat . Kami berdua berjalan menuju atap sekolah . Sesampai disana aku duduk dan membuka bento itu . Kulihat Rin sedang memandangi langit biru yang cerah . Kupandangi dirinya dengan seulas senyum . Aku.. jadi ingin sedikit mengerjainya .

" Rin...kemari..." panggil ku padanya

" Ada apa ? " tanyanya bingung

" Suapin " kata ku

" Eh..? " Dia terbingung-bingung melihat ucapaan ku lalu tertawa kecil dan berkata lagi "hai_ Master_ !" jawabnya senang dan duduk di samping ku . Dia mengambil sumpit ku dan menyuapi ku sosis gurita . Kuterima dengan senang hati . Dan jantung ku sedikt berdebar . Kulirik sedikit wajahnya . Mukanya ternyta sudah semerah apel . Tak kusangka dia sangat malu . Aku yang melihatnya pun ikut malu dan berdebar . Aku sudah tak bisa menahan diriku . Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis di depan ku . Tanpa sadar, aku menciumnya . Tepat di bibirnya . Dia tersentak kaget dana mendorong ku kebelakang .

" Master, apa yang and lak..." Kuputus kata – katanya .

" Jangan panggil aku Master lagi . Panggil namaku Hitsugaya ! " kataku padanya, dan mendekatkan wajahku dan wajahnya .

" Hi..Hitsugaya-kun ? " panggilnya . Aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku lagi lebih dekat kewajahnya yang mungil . " Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi " kata ku pelan . Kucium bibirnya sekali lagi . Kurasakan rasa manis yang teramat sangat lezat di bibirnya yang kecil . Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lebih lama .

Normal pov

Hitsugaya mulai melumat bibir Rin dengan nafsunya . Rin hanya bisa mendesah kecil, dan berusaha mengatakan sesuatu pada Hitsugaya . Setelah Hitsugaya melepas ciumnnya yang dalam hanya untuk mengambil nafas sebentar saja, Rin berkata

" H-hitsugaya-kun, Kurasa su..sudah cukup . Aku sangat malu . " Kata Rin sambil menutupi wajahnya yang blushing dengan kedua tangannya .

" Akan kukatakan . Kagamine Rin, aku menyukaimu . " Kata Hitsugaya tegas . pengakuan Hitsugaya membuat Jantung Rin berdebar sangat kencang . Rin sangat blushing mendengarnya . Seluruh tubuhnya memanas karna kata – kata itu . Hitsugaya tetap menatap Rin lekat-lekat .

" Bolekah, aku memiliku mu seutuhnya ? " tanya Hitsugaya meminta persetujuan .

" T-tentu . Hanya untuk kali ini saja . Ta..tapi tidak sekarang Hitsugaya . Sekarang aku sangat malu . " jawab Rin dengan masih menutupi wajah malunya .

" Baiklah . Jadi, kapan Rin ? " tanya Hitsugaya, dengan senyum simpulnya .

" E..em, Malam ini, di rumahku . Len oni-chan sedang menemui seseorang, jadi aku akan sendirian di rumah . Maukah, Hitsugaya-kun mnemaniku ? " Tanya Rin, sembari membuka kedua tangannya, dan menatap Hitsugaya . Hitsugaya Melihatnya balik dan berkata "Aku akan menemani mu Rin . " katanya dengan tampang mempesona .

( )

Malam Hari di rumah Rin .

Hitsugaya masuk ke kemar Rin dan memulai aksinya . Hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah, dia mendorong Rin, hingga terjatuh di kasur . Hitsugaya mulai menciumi Rin dengan nafsunya . Dia membuat Rin serasa melayang dan sedikit mabuk .

Hitsugaya menciumnya dalam-dalam membuat Rin sangat menikmati perlakuan itu . Terkadang Rin sedikit kehabisan nafas, dan mulai mendesah .

Rin merasakan Hitsugaya meminta jalan pada Rin . Rin membukanya dengan sepenuh hati , dan lidah Hitsugayapun masuk lalu memelintir lidah Rin dengan bernafsu . Sesekali lidah mereka bergulat . Dan yang memenangkan pertarungan adalah Hitsugaya . Hitsugaya mengabsen gigi Rin dan menyapu langit-langitnya .

Saat Hitsugaya berhenti menciumi Rin untuk mengambil nafas, seutas tali saliva menggantung, dan membuat Rin sedikit blushing . Hitsugaya tak puas hanya dengan itu, dia menjilat leher Rin, dan membuat kissmark disana .

" Kau sudah kutandai Rin . " kata Hitsugaya

" A..aku akan selalu menjadi milik mu Hitsugaya-kun . " jawab Rin memeluk Hitsugaya . Hitsugaya mulai membuat kissmark lagi ditubuh Rin . Dia menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuh Rin menggunakan kedua tangannya, hingga sampailah di dua dada Rin . Dia meremasnya, dan membuat Rin mendesah tertahan . Dia melepas baju Rin, dn melemparnya kesembarang arah . Rin yang mengenakan bra kuning, membuat Hitsugaya tambah bernafsu, dan segera melepas bra itu . Terlihat lah, dada Rin tanpa berbalutkan apa pun . Hitsugaya menciumi putting Rin, dan Rin lagi-lagi mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis yang membuat Hitsugaya, ingin sedikit mengerjainya . Rin pun merasa bagian itu mulai basah gara-gara perlakuan Hitsugaya padanya .

Hitsugaya memlintir kedua putting Rin dengan jari-jarinya dan memutarnya ke kiri dan kanan . Rin pun tak tahan dan sedikit berteriak

" H-hitsu...gaya-kun.. A..aku ta..k Kuat di..situ . " kata Rin terbata-bata dan sangat blushing

" Oh ya, ? bagaimana kalau kubeginikan ? " tanya Hitsugaya mengerjari Rin dengan menggigit salah satu putting Rin dengan licik .

" A...Ahn..~ " Rin mendesah dengan sangat erotis . Desahan-desahan Rin merupakan melodi terindah bagi Hitsugaya . Hitsugaya mulai turun menjilati tubuh Rin hingga sampai di pusar Rin . di situ, Hitsugaya sedikit meninggalkan saliva bening,dan mulai menjilati tempat lain . Akhirnya, Hitsugaya sampai pada bagian paha Rin yang mulus dan putih . Hitsugaya menarik celana hot pants Rin dan mendapati bagian itu sudah sangat basah .

" Rin, kau begitu _horny _. " kata Hitsugaya pada Rin dengan tatapan geli dan sedikit licik .

" Bu..bukan begitu...A..aku Ha..." kata-kata Rin terhenti, saat lidah Hitsugaya terasa di bukit kecilnya yang _horny_ . Rin mendesah terus menerus, membuat suaranya hampir hilang .

Hitsugaya terus memainkan bukit kecil Rin menggunakan lidahnya dan Rin terus mendesah kegelian . Akhirnya Hitsugaya melepas celana dalam Rin, dan mulai melemparnya lagi, kesembarang arah . Rin tersentak kaget dan menutupi kemaluannya dengan kedua tangannya . Hitsugaya yang melihat itu sedikit kesal, lalu berkata

" Rin...Buka tanganmu itu... " katanya sedikit kesal . Tapi Rin tetap tak membuka kedu tangannya .

" Ini perintah Master mu Rin . " Kata Hitsugaya dengan memberi tekanan pada kata master . Rin, pun dengan perlahan membuka kedua tangannya . Hitsugaya manangkap kedua tangan Rin dan memegangnya erat-erat . Sementara lidahnya mulai menjilati kemaluan Rin dengan sangat menikmati . Setelah selesai dengan kemaluan Rin, Hitsugaya kembali menciumi bibir Rin dengan dalam . Sekarang, Rin tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun ditubuhnya . Rin sudah sangat panas dan dia mencoba menutupinya .

Hitsugaya yang tau itu, membuat Rin tambah panas dengan menggosok-gosokan kemaluan Rin . Hitsugayapun memasukan jari tengahnya di kemaluan Rin . Rin yang meraskan itu, mendesah dengan sangat keras . Hitsugaya yang senang melihat wajah Rin yang begitu erotis, terus memajumundurkan jarinya dan kemudian memasukan jari telunjuknya .

Hitsugaya melakukan itu terus sampai Rin mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama . Hitsugaya kemudian mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dan menikmati cairan Rin dengan nikmat . Rin yang mencapai klimaks pertamanya bernafas tersengal-sengal , dan sangat menggoda bagi Hitsugaya .

Hitsugaya mulai tak bisa menahan kelaminnya yang sudah mempesar . Dia pun membuka celananya dan memperlihatkan kemaluannya yang sudah sangat tegang pada Rin . Hitsugaya menamcapkan ujung kepala kemaluannya yang sedikit mengeluarkan spermanya, lalu meletakan nya pada lubang Rin yang masih basah akibat klimaks tadi . Hitsugaya menggosok kemaluan Rin dengan ujung kepala kemaluannya . Rin mendesah tertahan merasakan hal itu . Hitsugaya yang melihat ekspresi Rin yang seperti itu, tersenyum licik dan tiba-tiba berkata

" Rin, kalau kau merasa kesakitan bilanglah dan aku akan berhenti . " kata Hitsugaya pada Rin dengan tampang serius .

" H-hai..." jawab Rin dengan nafas masih tersengal-sengal .

Hitsugaya mulai memasukan kelaminnya perlahan-lahan pada lubang Rin . Rin yang meraskan itu, mendesah kesakitan . Hitsugaya mulai memaju mundurkan kelaminnya perlahan-lahan, dan dirasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir Dari kelaminnya . Dia melihat dan didapati cairan merah mengalir .

" Rin, kau masih _virgin_ toh . " kata Hitsugaya dengan terus menggerakan kelaminnya dan Rin pun terus mendesah .

Sekali lagi, Rin mencapai klimaks nya yang kedua, sedangkan Hitsugaya belum mencapai klimaksnya . Karna merasa jengkel, dia pun mengangkat tubuh Rin dan membuat Rin berpose seperti anjing . Hitsugaya terus menggerakan miliknnya sampai dia mencapai klimaksnya bersamaan dengan Rin .

" R-rin, a..aku mau Ke...keluar !" ujar Hitsugaya pada Rin dengan menambah kecepatan nya

" A..aku j-juga Hitsugaya-kun.." Balas Rin dengan terus-menerus mendesah . Rin merasakan kenikmatan Hitsugaya ada di dalamnya . Dn makin lama, Rin makin menikmati segala perlkuan Hitsugaya padanya .

"CROOT.." Klimaks Hitsugaya dan Rin berbarengan . Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal . Lalu Hitsugaya menarik kemaluannya dan melihat kemaluan Rin mengeluarkan banyak cairan .

Dan bodohnya, dia mengeluarkannya di dalam, bukan di luar . Rin yang tak mengetahui itu, hanya diam . Rin mencolek sedikit cairan itu dan menjilatnya . Rin merasa cairan itu sangat nikmat . Rin memegang kemaluan Hitsugaya dan memasukannya di mulutnya yng kecil . Hitsugaya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil, karna merasakan sentuahan mulut Rin pada kemaluannya .

Tak berapa lama Rin mengisap kemaluan Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya kembali merasakan klimaksnya dan kali ini di dalam mulut kecil Rin ,

" Rin, A...aku Ma..mau ke...ke..keluar lagi " ujar Hitsugaya pada Rin yang terus mengisap kemaluan Hitsugaya layaknya santapan nikmatnya . " Croott" bunyi sperma Hitsugaya yang keluar dan terpaksa di telan Rin . Rin merasakan sperma Hitsugaya seperti susu putih yang sangat nikmat dan menggiurkan .

Hitsugaya memeluk Rin dengan erat, lalu menciumnya dalam – dalam . Dia tetap meluamat bibir Rin dengan senangnya . Setelah dia melepas ciumannya, terlihat Rin tersenyum senang, lalu berkata

" Hitsugaya-kun... Aishiteru " kata Rin dengan tersenyum hangat pada Hitsugaya

" Aishiteru juga Rin . " balas Hitsugaya dengan seulas senyum hangat juga pada Rin .

Malam itu, bulan purnama menyinari malam mereka . Lalu Rin pun sadar dan berkata dengan wajah kaget

" Penyakit ku ! " kata Rin

" Kenapa dengan penyakitmu ? " Tanya Hitsugaya bingung .

" A...apa sudah hilang ? A...apa aku tak akan mengubah orang jadi jeruk lagi ?" tanya Rin pada dirinya sendiri .

" Kalau belum, kita tinggal melakukannya lagi Rin . " ucap Hitsugaya licik .

" T-tapi, apa sudah sembuh ? " Tanya Rin lagi

" Entahlah, kau harus mencobanya pada seseorang . " jawab Hitsugaya, sambil memelu Rin, dan menidurkannya di kasur .

"Tu..tunggu Hitsugaya-kun . Ki..kita baru saja melakukannya tadi . Besok saja lagi." Kata Rin takut dan sedikit terbata-bata .

" Tenanglah, ronde kedua biasanya lebih nikmat Rin . " Lanjut Hitsugaya dengan tampang menakutkannya dan licik .

Akhirnya malam itu pun mereka lewatkan dengan sex . Apa tak cape ya ? Aku saja yang nulis cape . Hah~...

Sementara itu, Len dan Hinamori pun sedang melakukan hal yang sama . Malam itu, menjadi malam yang penuh dengan aroma sex dan desahan-desahan erotis .

xxxxxxx**Fin**xxxxxx

.

.

.

.

Selesai juga akhirnya... Ngebut kerjanya . Semoga pembaca bisa merasakan LEMON yang kubuat . Dan Gomen kalo gaje banget ya..._'. (bungkuk paling dalem) Amatir sih. Gak bisa se pro dan sebagus yang lain . sekali lagi Gomen dan terimakasih yang udah mau baca crossover pertama ku ini .

**Please Reviuw...**

* * *

**My Frist Maid !**

**Rate : M **

**Genre : Romance**

**Summary : **

**Hitsugaya, seorang anak SMA . Tapi dari penampilan sangat tidak menyakinkan . Dia bertemu Rin, anak yang terkena penyakit aneh . Suatu kali, Rin membuat Hitsugaya marah . " Bagaimana caraku minta maaf Hitsugaya-kun "/"Entahlah, mungkin kau harus menjdi pelayanku !? " **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach And Vocaloid **

**.**

**.**

**Cerita Crossoverku yang pertama . Semoga yang baca seneng dan akupun ikut seneng Hehe... ^-^ . Maaf kalo ceritanya banyak yang gaje . Soalnya baru pertama nulis cerita sih - Di maklumin aja yah... (bungkuk sedalem-dalemnya) **

**Enjoy Reading !**

Hitsugaya pov

Namaku, Toushirou Hitsugaya . Aku berumur 17 tahun . SMA kelas 2 . Tapi badanku tak menunjukan kalau aku sudah SMA . Banyak yang mengira aku anak sd . Sifatku sangat dingin bagaikan es . Tapi, aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkan soal sifatku ini .Rambutku berwarna silver, dan rambut ku berwarna hijau tosca .

" Pagi Shirou-chan ! "

sapa seseorang dari belakang ku . Aku tak berbalik melihat orang itu dan tetap berjalan menuju kelas ku .

" Shirou-chan ! " Teriaknya padaku .

Aku tau siapa yang memanggil ku dengan sebutan bodoh itu . Hinamori Momo temanku dari kecil . Anak yang seenaknya .

" Shiro-chan !" Dia makin keras meneriakiku dengan nama itu . Dan yang terakhir dia berteriak

" TOUSHIROU HITSUGAYA !"

Aku berbalik melihatnya, dan bertanya .

" Ada apa ? " tanyaku datar dan tak menunjukan rasa bersalah sedikit pun

" Kau kupanggil tidak balik-balik . Kenapa sih ? " tanya Momo padaku .

" Aku tak mendengar, kau memanggil ku.." jawabku datar .

" Aku sudah memanggil mu berulang-ulang Shiro-chan ! " Katanya lagi padaku .

" Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu ! " Bentak ku padanya .

" Ke..kenapa ? " tanyanya kaget .

" Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang selaluau lindungi . Berhantiah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil . " Jwabku dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Momo dilorong kelas dengan wajah kebingungan . Aku berjalan menuju kelasku dengan memasang tampang dingin . Aku memasuki kelasku dan duduk di kursi kanan terujung, paling belakang .

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi . Kulihat guru Biologi ku masuk dan menyapa murid-muridnya

" Ohayou Minna-san !" Sapanya penuh semangat .

" Ohayou Urahara sensei " Balas murid-murid

" Pagi ini, kalian kedatangan teman baru... " kata Urahara sensei menjelaskan " Kagamine-san, silahkan masuk " lanjut pak guru .

Seorang anak permpuan memasuki ruang kelas, dengan rambut honey blonde dan pita putih berdiri tegak di kepalanya . Aku yang sedang melihat kelangit, langsung terbelalak melihat anak baru itu . Warna matanya sama dengan warna mataku . Tubauhnya hampir sama pendek denganku . Hanya saja aku lebih tinggi sedikit .

" Perkenalkan namaku, Kagamine Rin . Yoroshiku minna-san ! " Kata anak yang bernama Rin itu .

" Kagamine-san silahkan duduk disamping anak berambut putih itu" Kata pak guru, menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong disamping kiri ku

" Hai sensei " balas Rin . Dia berjalan kearah kursi kosong itu dan duduk . " Halo, namaku Kagamine Rin . Yoroshiku ! " katanya padaku . Aku mendengarnya, tapi tak kuhiraukan . Aku hanya menyebutkan namaku

" Toushirou Hitsugaya " Aku tak melihat reaksinya padaku .

( ) ISTIRAHAT SIANG

" Hey Hitsugaya-kun ! kau bisa membantuku ? Aku tak tau jalan menuju perpustakaan . " Tanyanya padaku sambil sedikit menarik ujung lengan bajuku, dan menunjukan muka memelas .

" Kau tak bisa bertanya pada orng lain ? " Tanyaku dengan dingin . Wajahnya terkejut kaget, dan diapun berkata lagi

" A..aku hanya mengenalmu, Hitsugaya-kun . " Dia berkata dengan wajah yan hampir menangis dan dengan memegang tangaku .

" Baka ! Apa kau tak bisa beradaptsi... " Aku mencaci makinya, cukup lama, lalu berkata " Hah~ Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ." Wajahnya berseri-seri senang, dan dia pun memeluk ku dan berkata

" Arigatou Hitsugaya-kun "

Aku melepas peluakannya, dan berkata dengan wajah agak blushing " Baka ! Ap yang kau..." Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku, dan dia langsung menarik ku keluar kelas dan berkata " Ayo ke perpustakaan ! " Katanya penuh semangat, dan menarik tangan ku .

" He..hey ! Kau salah jalan " ujarku padanya dengan masih ditarik .

" Oh ya ? " tanyanya padaku

" Tentu saja ! Ini jalan menuju kantin ! Jalan ke perpustakaan di arah sebaliknya ." ucapku padanya dan berjalan kearah sebaliknya . Aku memasukan kedua tangan ku , pada kantong celana dan berjalan. Aku meliriknya dan kulihat dia mengikutiku dengan agak tenang, tak seperti tadi . Kami tiba di depan pintu perpustakaan

" Ini perpustakaan " Setelah berkata begitu, aku langsung meninggalkannya .

" Hitsugaya-kun ! Arigatou !" Teriaknya padaku . Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku, dan tetap berjalan .

Bel masuk berbunyi . Aku duduk di bangku ku, dan menatap kearah langit biru

" Hitsugaya-kun ! " panggil seseorang dari belakang ku . Aku berbalik melihatnya, dan berkata dengan judes " Apa ? "

" Kau maukan...menemaniku belajar ? " tanyanya

" Tidak ."jawabku dengan sangat singkat dan dingin

"kenapa ? " Tanyanya lagi .

" Aku tak mau terlalu dekat dengan orang" Ucap ku ketus padanya

" Ayolah..!" Bujuknya padaku, dan satu kata yang ku ucap

" Tidak " Dia pun mengembungkan pipinya dan memohon lagi

" Onegai, Hitsugaya-kun" Ujarnya dengan wajah memelas penuh arti . Muka ku hampir Blushing, tapi kuahan dan langsung menjawabnya

" BAKA ! baiklah ! Tapi ingat, Cuma hari ini saja ! " Kataku menambah persyaratan

" Iya.." ujarnya riang,dan duduk di kursinya sambil cengar cengir

( ) Pulang sekolah

Aku pergi kerumah Rin . Sesampai disana, aku berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya yang berwarna kuning . Rumah yang elegan . Menurut ku . Kubunyikan bel pintu kuning itu .

" TENG TONG TING TONG " Bunyi bel yang lucu .

Langkah kaki terdengar dari dalam rumah . " Cklek " bunyi pintu terbuka, dan terlihat anak laki-laki beramput ponny tail membuka pintu, dengan pisang di tangan kirinya .

" Oh, ini Teman Rinny kan ? " tanyanya sembari membuka kulit pisang tersebut . " Rinny ? Siapa itu ? " tanyaku dalam hati .

" Masuklah, Rinny sedang mandi . Akan kuantar kekamarnya . " kata pemuda berambut ponny tail tersebut . Aku mengikuti pemuda itu dengan diam .

Dia membuka sebuah pintu kamar, dan berkata " Ini kamar Rinny Tunggulah disini . " Ucap pemuda itu riang

" Arigatou " Ujar ku, sambil membungkukan badan .

" Do itashimasite " balasnya dengan seulas senyum . Aku duduk di sebuah karpet berbentuk jeruk dan berwarna orange terang . Ku buka syal silver ku dan mantel hitam ku lalu menaruhnya pada gantungan

" Oni-chan, jangan masuk dulu ya ! Aku mau ganti baju dulu ! " Terdengar suara Rin dari balik pintu " Iya Rinny ~... " jawab sang kakak

" Berhenti memanggil ku Rinny ! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Len Oni-chan ! " Bentak Rin . Aku mendengar percakapan itu, dan sedikit merasa geli . " Cklek " Bunyi pintu terbuka, dan terlihat sosok Rin, berbalutkan handuk Kuning dan rambutnya yang masih basah .

" KYAAAAAAAA...!"Rin berteriak dengan kencang dan membuat ku menutup telinga ku . " Astaga, teriakannya kencang sekali . " kata ku dalam hati . " ke..kenapa kau bisa disini ? " teriaknya pdaku

" Kakak mu yang membawa ku masuk, dan menyusruhku menunggumu disini . " Jelas ku padanya .

" Oni-Chan !? " teriaknya lagi . Kali ini lebih kencang dan menyakitkan telinga . " YA AMPUN.. Dia tak cape teriak – teriak gitu ? Aku saja cape dengernya . " Kataku dalam hati .

" Mau sampai kapan kau memakai selembar handuk ? Cepat pakai baju mu !" Bentak ku padanya dengan dingin . Dia melihat pakaian nya dan dengan cepat-cepat mendorong ku keluar kamarnya " Tu...tunggu sebentar ! Aku tak akan lam " Ujarnya padaku, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya .

( 5 Menit Kemudian )

" Si..silahkan masuk Hitsugaya-kun ! " Katanya dengan gugup dan membuka pintu kamarnya lalu mempersilahkan aku masuk . Aku masuk dengan tampang dingin . Kulihat pakaiannya . Baju bertali dan celana hot pants .

" Gomen Hitsugaya-kun . " Katanya pada ku sambil tertunduk malu

" ya.. tak apa . " Jawabku sembari duduk di karpet jeruknya . " Ayo mulai..." ajak ku, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa buku matematika

" Hai ! " Balasnya dengan wajah berseri-seri . 2 jam Aku mengajarinya . Dan...tak terlalu buruk . Dia dapat mengingat hal yang kukatakan dan dicerna dengan baik .

" Baiklah.. " Kata ku sambil melihat jam tangan ku yang sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore . " Hari ini sudah cukup . " lanjutku

Rin pov

Hitsugaya-kun mengatakan " Hari ini sudah cukup . " Wajahku langsung pucat pasi . " Aku tak mau Hitsugaya-kun pergi ! " teriakku dalam hati " Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, agar Hitsugaya-kun tetap disini ! "

Dia berdiri, dan mengambil syal dan mantelnya . Dia berbalik melihatku dan berkata " Aku pu..." . " Tunggu !" Kuhentikan perkataannya " Kumohon tinggallah dan ajari ku beberapa menit lagi ! " Kataku sembari menunjukan wajah memelasku . Kulihat wajahnya yang hampir drak memandangku, lalu menghela nafasnya . " Kau menyusahkan ku saja ! " Ujarnya padaku dengan tampang seram .

" O..onegai Hitsugaya-kun " Kata ku lagi dan dengan wajah yang lebih memelas . seperti anak anjing ?

" Iya.. iya . Kutemani kau 10 menit saja ! " Balasnya mengalah . Dia kembali duduk dan mengajari ku . " Huf.. untung saja " kata ku dalam hati . " Aku harus mengatakan alasan ku ! " lanjutku dlm hati lagi .

Hampir sepuluh menit dia terus mengajari ku . " Su..sudah waktunya ! " ucapku dalam hati .

" Hi...hitsugaya-kun..." ujarku terbata-bata

" Hm..? " tanyanya

" A...aku sebenarnya me...me..." kata-kata ku sedikit terhenti, karna aku sudah terlalu gugup

" Me ? Menangis ? " tanyanya

" Bu..bukan ! Aku me.." lanjutku tapi terhenti lagi

" Ayolah, katakan yang jelas ! " Dia mulai marah

" Me..MEMERLUKANMU ! " Teriakku padanya

" Hah ? " Dia bingung dengan ucapan ku dan berkata " Apa maksudmu ?" tanyanya

" Aku, memerlukanmu untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ku ! " kataku cepat-cepat

" Hah ? Kau sakit ? Pergilah kedokter ! Aku tak bisa menyembuhkan mu ! Lagi pula cita-citaku bukan dokter . " katanya yang mmbuatku merasa aneh . ( loh, apa hubungannya dengan cita –cita ? =.=')

" Be..begini, aku terkena penyakit yang aneh . Jadi, kalau aku tak sengaja mencium seseorang di manapun letaknya, dia berubah menjadi jeruk . Aku sudah berusaha mencari orang yang dapat menyembuhkan ku . Dan pada suatu kali, ada seorang perempuan yang tau cara menyembuhkan penyakit ini . Dia bilang, aku harus mencari anak yang memiliki warna mata sama dengan ku . Lalu mengajaknya pada saat bulan purnama . Mengajaknya_ sex . _Aku yang mendengarnyapun kaget tau... Awalnya aku pasrah saja . Tapi saat meninggalkan tempat tinggal ku yang lama dan pindah ke kota ini, ak bertemu dengan mu . Warna matamu sama dengan ku . Ku pikir kami-sama masih memberiku harapan . Akhirnya kujalankan rencana ini . Dan aku ingat hari ini malam bulan purnama . Ja..jadi tolonglah aku Hitsugaya-kun ! " Katku sambul bersujud memohon padanya nya .

Aku tak berani melihat wajahnya, takutnya dia marah .

" Kau gila ? Aku tak mungkin melakukan hal itu pada wanita yang tak kusukai ! Kau sudah membuatku muak ! Aku pulang sekarang !? " Teriaknya dan langsung meninggalkan kamarku

" Ga...gawat, aku membuatnya marah besar ! Bagamana ini ? " tanya ku dalam hati yang penuh kegelisahan .

Hitsugaya pov

" Anak gila ! Apa maksudnya mengarang cerita seperti itu ? Baru kali ini aku bertemu anak segila itu ! " kataku penuh amarah . Aku berjalan pulang dan meninggalkannya .

( ME )

Esok paginya, aku bernagkat sekolah dengan wajah kesal . kuharap aku tak bertemu dengannya lagi !

Setibaku di kelas aku duduk dan memandang ke langit .

" Hitsugaya-kun ! " Kata seseorang menyapa ku . Tapi tak kuhiraukan .

" Go..gomenasai Hitsugaya-kun ! " Teriak anak itu pada ku . Dia membuat ku terkejut, lalu berbalik melihatnya . " Bagaimana caraku meminta maaf Hitsugaya-kun !" tanyanya

"Aku jadi ingin sedikit mengerjainya, karna sudah membuatku marah . " kataku dalam hati . Aku tanpa sengaja tersenyum agak licik padanya . " Entahlah, mungkin kau harus jadi pelayanku !? " Kata ku padanya . Dia tersentak kaget dan tertunduk .

" Ba..baiklah, aku akan jadi pelayan mu yang setia _Master "_ jawabnya dengan wajah blushing . Aku yang melihatnya pun ikut blushing . Tak ku kira dia aan menerimanya . Aku memalingkan wajahku dan berkata " Mu..mulai sekarang kau harus melayani ku . Menyiapkan bekal untuk ku ! "

" Hai.. _Master_ ! " Balasnya agak senang _. _

( 1 Minggu Kemudian )

Setiap hari dia membuatkan ku Bento . Ku akui bentonya enak . Setiap hari dia membuatku agak berdebar . Aku tak bisa mengakui kalau aku menyukainya . Aku hanya bisa diam dan berpura-pura menjadi _Master_nya . Aku tak berani mengakui itu .

( Istirahat Siang )

" Master, Kubuatkan bento special untuk mu ! " teriaknya padaku . " Ayo, kita makan diatap ! " lanjutnya dengan tersenyum manis

" Hm.." balas ku singkat . Kami berdua berjalan menuju atap sekolah . Sesampai disana aku duduk dan membuka bento itu . Kulihat Rin sedang memandangi langit biru yang cerah . Kupandangi dirinya dengan seulas senyum . Aku.. jadi ingin sedikit mengerjainya .

" Rin...kemari..." panggil ku padanya

" Ada apa ? " tanyanya bingung

" Suapin " kata ku

" Eh..? " Dia terbingung-bingung melihat ucapaan ku lalu tertawa kecil dan berkata lagi "hai_ Master_ !" jawabnya senang dan duduk di samping ku . Dia mengambil sumpit ku dan menyuapi ku sosis gurita . Kuterima dengan senang hati . Dan jantung ku sedikt berdebar . Kulirik sedikit wajahnya . Mukanya ternyta sudah semerah apel . Tak kusangka dia sangat malu . Aku yang melihatnya pun ikut malu dan berdebar . Aku sudah tak bisa menahan diriku . Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis di depan ku . Tanpa sadar, aku menciumnya . Tepat di bibirnya . Dia tersentak kaget dana mendorong ku kebelakang .

" Master, apa yang and lak..." Kuputus kata – katanya .

" Jangan panggil aku Master lagi . Panggil namaku Hitsugaya ! " kataku padanya, dan mendekatkan wajahku dan wajahnya .

" Hi..Hitsugaya-kun ? " panggilnya . Aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku lagi lebih dekat kewajahnya yang mungil . " Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi " kata ku pelan . Kucium bibirnya sekali lagi . Kurasakan rasa manis yang teramat sangat lezat di bibirnya yang kecil . Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lebih lama .

Normal pov

Hitsugaya mulai melumat bibir Rin dengan nafsunya . Rin hanya bisa mendesah kecil, dan berusaha mengatakan sesuatu pada Hitsugaya . Setelah Hitsugaya melepas ciumnnya yang dalam hanya untuk mengambil nafas sebentar saja, Rin berkata

" H-hitsugaya-kun, Kurasa su..sudah cukup . Aku sangat malu . " Kata Rin sambil menutupi wajahnya yang blushing dengan kedua tangannya .

" Akan kukatakan . Kagamine Rin, aku menyukaimu . " Kata Hitsugaya tegas . pengakuan Hitsugaya membuat Jantung Rin berdebar sangat kencang . Rin sangat blushing mendengarnya . Seluruh tubuhnya memanas karna kata – kata itu . Hitsugaya tetap menatap Rin lekat-lekat .

" Bolekah, aku memiliku mu seutuhnya ? " tanya Hitsugaya meminta persetujuan .

" T-tentu . Hanya untuk kali ini saja . Ta..tapi tidak sekarang Hitsugaya . Sekarang aku sangat malu . " jawab Rin dengan masih menutupi wajah malunya .

" Baiklah . Jadi, kapan Rin ? " tanya Hitsugaya, dengan senyum simpulnya .

" E..em, Malam ini, di rumahku . Len oni-chan sedang menemui seseorang, jadi aku akan sendirian di rumah . Maukah, Hitsugaya-kun mnemaniku ? " Tanya Rin, sembari membuka kedua tangannya, dan menatap Hitsugaya . Hitsugaya Melihatnya balik dan berkata "Aku akan menemani mu Rin . " katanya dengan tampang mempesona .

( )

Malam Hari di rumah Rin .

Hitsugaya masuk ke kemar Rin dan memulai aksinya . Hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah, dia mendorong Rin, hingga terjatuh di kasur . Hitsugaya mulai menciumi Rin dengan nafsunya . Dia membuat Rin serasa melayang dan sedikit mabuk .

Hitsugaya menciumnya dalam-dalam membuat Rin sangat menikmati perlakuan itu . Terkadang Rin sedikit kehabisan nafas, dan mulai mendesah .

Rin merasakan Hitsugaya meminta jalan pada Rin . Rin membukanya dengan sepenuh hati , dan lidah Hitsugayapun masuk lalu memelintir lidah Rin dengan bernafsu . Sesekali lidah mereka bergulat . Dan yang memenangkan pertarungan adalah Hitsugaya . Hitsugaya mengabsen gigi Rin dan menyapu langit-langitnya .

Saat Hitsugaya berhenti menciumi Rin untuk mengambil nafas, seutas tali saliva menggantung, dan membuat Rin sedikit blushing . Hitsugaya tak puas hanya dengan itu, dia menjilat leher Rin, dan membuat kissmark disana .

" Kau sudah kutandai Rin . " kata Hitsugaya

" A..aku akan selalu menjadi milik mu Hitsugaya-kun . " jawab Rin memeluk Hitsugaya . Hitsugaya mulai membuat kissmark lagi ditubuh Rin . Dia menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuh Rin menggunakan kedua tangannya, hingga sampailah di dua dada Rin . Dia meremasnya, dan membuat Rin mendesah tertahan . Dia melepas baju Rin, dn melemparnya kesembarang arah . Rin yang mengenakan bra kuning, membuat Hitsugaya tambah bernafsu, dan segera melepas bra itu . Terlihat lah, dada Rin tanpa berbalutkan apa pun . Hitsugaya menciumi putting Rin, dan Rin lagi-lagi mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis yang membuat Hitsugaya, ingin sedikit mengerjainya . Rin pun merasa bagian itu mulai basah gara-gara perlakuan Hitsugaya padanya .

Hitsugaya memlintir kedua putting Rin dengan jari-jarinya dan memutarnya ke kiri dan kanan . Rin pun tak tahan dan sedikit berteriak

" H-hitsu...gaya-kun.. A..aku ta..k Kuat di..situ . " kata Rin terbata-bata dan sangat blushing

" Oh ya, ? bagaimana kalau kubeginikan ? " tanya Hitsugaya mengerjari Rin dengan menggigit salah satu putting Rin dengan licik .

" A...Ahn..~ " Rin mendesah dengan sangat erotis . Desahan-desahan Rin merupakan melodi terindah bagi Hitsugaya . Hitsugaya mulai turun menjilati tubuh Rin hingga sampai di pusar Rin . di situ, Hitsugaya sedikit meninggalkan saliva bening,dan mulai menjilati tempat lain . Akhirnya, Hitsugaya sampai pada bagian paha Rin yang mulus dan putih . Hitsugaya menarik celana hot pants Rin dan mendapati bagian itu sudah sangat basah .

" Rin, kau begitu _horny _. " kata Hitsugaya pada Rin dengan tatapan geli dan sedikit licik .

" Bu..bukan begitu...A..aku Ha..." kata-kata Rin terhenti, saat lidah Hitsugaya terasa di bukit kecilnya yang _horny_ . Rin mendesah terus menerus, membuat suaranya hampir hilang .

Hitsugaya terus memainkan bukit kecil Rin menggunakan lidahnya dan Rin terus mendesah kegelian . Akhirnya Hitsugaya melepas celana dalam Rin, dan mulai melemparnya lagi, kesembarang arah . Rin tersentak kaget dan menutupi kemaluannya dengan kedua tangannya . Hitsugaya yang melihat itu sedikit kesal, lalu berkata

" Rin...Buka tanganmu itu... " katanya sedikit kesal . Tapi Rin tetap tak membuka kedu tangannya .

" Ini perintah Master mu Rin . " Kata Hitsugaya dengan memberi tekanan pada kata master . Rin, pun dengan perlahan membuka kedua tangannya . Hitsugaya manangkap kedua tangan Rin dan memegangnya erat-erat . Sementara lidahnya mulai menjilati kemaluan Rin dengan sangat menikmati . Setelah selesai dengan kemaluan Rin, Hitsugaya kembali menciumi bibir Rin dengan dalam . Sekarang, Rin tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun ditubuhnya . Rin sudah sangat panas dan dia mencoba menutupinya .

Hitsugaya yang tau itu, membuat Rin tambah panas dengan menggosok-gosokan kemaluan Rin . Hitsugayapun memasukan jari tengahnya di kemaluan Rin . Rin yang meraskan itu, mendesah dengan sangat keras . Hitsugaya yang senang melihat wajah Rin yang begitu erotis, terus memajumundurkan jarinya dan kemudian memasukan jari telunjuknya .

Hitsugaya melakukan itu terus sampai Rin mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama . Hitsugaya kemudian mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dan menikmati cairan Rin dengan nikmat . Rin yang mencapai klimaks pertamanya bernafas tersengal-sengal , dan sangat menggoda bagi Hitsugaya .

Hitsugaya mulai tak bisa menahan kelaminnya yang sudah mempesar . Dia pun membuka celananya dan memperlihatkan kemaluannya yang sudah sangat tegang pada Rin . Hitsugaya menamcapkan ujung kepala kemaluannya yang sedikit mengeluarkan spermanya, lalu meletakan nya pada lubang Rin yang masih basah akibat klimaks tadi . Hitsugaya menggosok kemaluan Rin dengan ujung kepala kemaluannya . Rin mendesah tertahan merasakan hal itu . Hitsugaya yang melihat ekspresi Rin yang seperti itu, tersenyum licik dan tiba-tiba berkata

" Rin, kalau kau merasa kesakitan bilanglah dan aku akan berhenti . " kata Hitsugaya pada Rin dengan tampang serius .

" H-hai..." jawab Rin dengan nafas masih tersengal-sengal .

Hitsugaya mulai memasukan kelaminnya perlahan-lahan pada lubang Rin . Rin yang meraskan itu, mendesah kesakitan . Hitsugaya mulai memaju mundurkan kelaminnya perlahan-lahan, dan dirasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir Dari kelaminnya . Dia melihat dan didapati cairan merah mengalir .

" Rin, kau masih _virgin_ toh . " kata Hitsugaya dengan terus menggerakan kelaminnya dan Rin pun terus mendesah .

Sekali lagi, Rin mencapai klimaks nya yang kedua, sedangkan Hitsugaya belum mencapai klimaksnya . Karna merasa jengkel, dia pun mengangkat tubuh Rin dan membuat Rin berpose seperti anjing . Hitsugaya terus menggerakan miliknnya sampai dia mencapai klimaksnya bersamaan dengan Rin .

" R-rin, a..aku mau Ke...keluar !" ujar Hitsugaya pada Rin dengan menambah kecepatan nya

" A..aku j-juga Hitsugaya-kun.." Balas Rin dengan terus-menerus mendesah . Rin merasakan kenikmatan Hitsugaya ada di dalamnya . Dn makin lama, Rin makin menikmati segala perlkuan Hitsugaya padanya .

"CROOT.." Klimaks Hitsugaya dan Rin berbarengan . Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal . Lalu Hitsugaya menarik kemaluannya dan melihat kemaluan Rin mengeluarkan banyak cairan .

Dan bodohnya, dia mengeluarkannya di dalam, bukan di luar . Rin yang tak mengetahui itu, hanya diam . Rin mencolek sedikit cairan itu dan menjilatnya . Rin merasa cairan itu sangat nikmat . Rin memegang kemaluan Hitsugaya dan memasukannya di mulutnya yng kecil . Hitsugaya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil, karna merasakan sentuahan mulut Rin pada kemaluannya .

Tak berapa lama Rin mengisap kemaluan Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya kembali merasakan klimaksnya dan kali ini di dalam mulut kecil Rin ,

" Rin, A...aku Ma..mau ke...ke..keluar lagi " ujar Hitsugaya pada Rin yang terus mengisap kemaluan Hitsugaya layaknya santapan nikmatnya . " Croott" bunyi sperma Hitsugaya yang keluar dan terpaksa di telan Rin . Rin merasakan sperma Hitsugaya seperti susu putih yang sangat nikmat dan menggiurkan .

Hitsugaya memeluk Rin dengan erat, lalu menciumnya dalam – dalam . Dia tetap meluamat bibir Rin dengan senangnya . Setelah dia melepas ciumannya, terlihat Rin tersenyum senang, lalu berkata

" Hitsugaya-kun... Aishiteru " kata Rin dengan tersenyum hangat pada Hitsugaya

" Aishiteru juga Rin . " balas Hitsugaya dengan seulas senyum hangat juga pada Rin .

Malam itu, bulan purnama menyinari malam mereka . Lalu Rin pun sadar dan berkata dengan wajah kaget

" Penyakit ku ! " kata Rin

" Kenapa dengan penyakitmu ? " Tanya Hitsugaya bingung .

" A...apa sudah hilang ? A...apa aku tak akan mengubah orang jadi jeruk lagi ?" tanya Rin pada dirinya sendiri .

" Kalau belum, kita tinggal melakukannya lagi Rin . " ucap Hitsugaya licik .

" T-tapi, apa sudah sembuh ? " Tanya Rin lagi

" Entahlah, kau harus mencobanya pada seseorang . " jawab Hitsugaya, sambil memelu Rin, dan menidurkannya di kasur .

"Tu..tunggu Hitsugaya-kun . Ki..kita baru saja melakukannya tadi . Besok saja lagi." Kata Rin takut dan sedikit terbata-bata .

" Tenanglah, ronde kedua biasanya lebih nikmat Rin . " Lanjut Hitsugaya dengan tampang menakutkannya dan licik .

Akhirnya malam itu pun mereka lewatkan dengan sex . Apa tak cape ya ? Aku saja yang nulis cape . Hah~...

Sementara itu, Len dan Hinamori pun sedang melakukan hal yang sama . Malam itu, menjadi malam yang penuh dengan aroma sex dan desahan-desahan erotis .

xxxxxxx**Fin**xxxxxx

.

.

.

.

Selesai juga akhirnya... Ngebut kerjanya . Semoga pembaca bisa merasakan LEMON yang kubuat . Dan Gomen kalo gaje banget ya..._'. (bungkuk paling dalem) Amatir sih. Gak bisa se pro dan sebagus yang lain . sekali lagi Gomen dan terimakasih yang udah mau baca crossover pertama ku ini .

**Please Review...**


End file.
